


О чём писал Лавкрафт

by lamonika



Category: Planet of the Monsters - Verkin Edward | Планета чудовищ - Веркин Эдуард
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, Angst, Fantastic, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Space Opera, UST, ghost - Freeform, two earth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: От призраков не убежать. Мертвые всегда возвращаются, если есть кто-то, кто их помнит.





	О чём писал Лавкрафт

**Author's Note:**

> небольшое пояснение (это можно читать, как бессвязный тупой ориджинал, я не знаю, почему написала это, правда)  
> 1\. Призрак, Лавкрафт - это одна и та же планета.  
> 2\. "Ворон" - это космический корабль.  
> 3\. Колючка - это помесь кенгуру, кролика и дикобраза.  
> 4\. Европа - это спутник Юпитера.  
> 5\. Часы на поясе - это часы с кукушкой. Буквально.  
> 6\. Иксус - это Иксус. Не Иисус. 
> 
> не ставлю ксенофилию, потому что они вроде как все еще одного вида?? (наверное??)
> 
> оно не в моем стиле, оно в стиле книги, по которой написано. я люблю баркова нежной любовью, а тимоня тупой - раз. я не умею в фантастику - два.   
> ///

Он появился, наверное, через пару месяцев после нашего бредового приключения.

Я только стал приходить в себя: убедил родителей и карантинную службу в своей адекватности, рассказал Иксусу про Призрак, прочитал мутную историю про Двойника и твердо решил забыть все это. Забыть, как забыла Груша: врачи, несмотря на положительные прогнозы, переместили ее из больницы в санаторий для людей с психическими расстройствами. Ненадолго, так, на полгода: подлечить и выпустить в мир, чтобы Лина и дальше запугивала школьников, бороздила просторы космоса, курила с гляциологами папиросы и искала жизнь в океане на далекой холодной Европе. Главное, чтобы она не вспомнила меня и не решила, что на Европе я буду полезнее, чем здесь.

Итак, я только стал забывать.

А потом пришел Барков.

То есть, теперь я понятия не имел, был ли это Барков. Во всех смыслах: имя, фамилия, сам факт существования. Настоящий Петр Павлович Барков, как мне было известно, сейчас наслаждался спокойной жизнью без всяких там Призраков, кукушек, домов-людоедов и «Воронов» где-то на Марсе, знать не зная о том, что кто-то позаимствовал его личность. А тот Барков, которого я знал, кем бы он ни был, сгинул на Лавкрафте, и ничего от него не осталось: ни тела, ни обрывков комбинезона, ни рюкзака егерей. Одна только кровь, весело журчащим ручейком текущая с камня на камень, красная-красная, как вишневый джем. Кровь — все, что осталось от Баркова. Все.

Но он был здесь.

Сидел в моей спальне, прямо на полу, обняв руками колени, и смотрел на меня. Мне подумалось, что поза эта была как-то совсем не в характере Баркова: беспомощная, что ли, слишком детская. Сначала я подумал об этом, и только потом — о том, что у меня в комнате сидит мертвец.

Хотя, конечно, Барков мог им и не быть. Кто ж их, обитателей «Блэйка» и воспитанников черных егерей, знает. Может, они умирать просто не умели.

Мама зашла ко мне в комнату, чтобы разбудить, и прошла мимо Баркова, словно его тут не было.

«Инопланетные технологии, — решил я, — или очередные шутки пилюль из потерянного рюкзака».

Маме я про Баркова не сказал. Никому не сказал: понимал, что тут же окажусь в санатории рядом с Грушей — буду считать птиц на ветках и культурно обогащаться. Или того хуже — попадусь карантинной службе, которая сплавит меня в лаборатории. Про Лавкрафт рассказывать, травяные настои пить, таблеточки всякие…

Так что я промолчал.

Барков тоже молчал, только посмеивался иногда, но всегда не к месту.

На поясе у него болтались знакомые часы — даже красный отпечаток пальца на циферблате сохранился. Я, только их увидев, шарахнулся в сторону. Часы остановились. Молчала кукушка, не двигались стрелки, не звучал шорох несуществующих механизмов. Зло было накормлено и приласкано последствием своих деяний.

Последствие гладило корпус часов, дергало ремешок походных брюк и глядело на меня глазами Баркова.

Я не знал, была ли это галлюцинация, и стоически игнорировал Баркова несколько недель кряду. Не для того меня вытаскивали с Лавкрафта, чтобы я от призраков по углам прятался.

Я смог сбежать с Призрака, но от призраков убежать не сумел.

А Барков продолжал молчать, только на глазах становился с каждым днем все несчастнее и несчастнее. И взгляд у него был тоскливый, совсем непонятный.

Заговорил я с ним, когда жить с вопросами без ответов и с ощущением усталого взгляда на себе стало уже невыносимо.

— Ну и как там? — будто бы невзначай поинтересовался я. Мне казалось, что Барков не ответит, только посмотрит, как на идиота.

Но Петька внезапно встрепенулся и уставился на меня.

— Где — «там»? — осторожно уточнил он, и я пожал плечами.

— На «Блэйке». Или на Двойнике? Тебе лучше знать, откуда ты — оставил нас с Линкой без ответов на другой планете, а сам умер.

Петька виновато отвернулся и погладил часы.

— Нормально, — все же ответил он, — двери хлопают. И пинать их можно. По коридорам бегать. И диваны не растекаются, если ты на них ложишься.

«И атомные бомбы есть, и зло», — добавил я мысленно и облегченно рассмеялся. Это точно был Барков — нехлопающие двери по спецзаказу, казалось, здорово отравляли его жизнь. Или не жизнь уже — кто теперь будет разбираться?

Барков неуверенно улыбнулся. На мертвеца он был совсем не похож.

***

Как-то так сложилось, что мы стали жить вместе. То есть, мы и до этого жили вместе — я в своей комнате, а Петькин призрак/галлюцинация/двойник/что-то там еще в нашей с родителями квартире. В комнату ко мне он до этого не перебирался, потому что я не мог спать, когда на меня смотрели — а Барков, пока я с ним не заговорил, смотрел на меня целыми днями, и это порядком нервировало.

Практику мне засчитали — даже Майя Ивановна Гучковская с ее железным сердцем проявила снисходительность к «перетрудившемуся мальчику» и зачла эти приключения на Европе и Лавкрафте, после чего отправила меня куда подальше. На каникулы, то есть. Они, по идее, давно уже закончились, но мне по справке полагалось несколько месяцев отдыха. Ну, знаете, нервное перенапряжение, обширные травмы, которые обнаружились на десантном трассере — инспекторы шарахались от меня, когда я на них смотрел. Из-за передавленных сосудов глаза еще несколько недель оставались черными, и меня какое-то время обследовали и лечили: восстанавливали раскрошенные Барковым зубы, сломанную носовую перегородку, вывихи, о происхождении которых я не имел ни малейшего понятия, трещину в лучевой кости, многочисленные ушибы и общее состояние непереваренной тушки, которую пытались скормить удаву. Последнее никому объяснить так и не удалось — полип, тот, который дом-убийца, найден так и не был.

Призрак, Лавкрафт — называй, как хочешь — пустая планета без каких-либо признаков жизни и посторонних объектов на поверхности. Ни «Ворона», ни дома, ничего. Игра воображения.

Барков, когда услышал мой рассказ, только пожал плечами.

— Ничего удивительного, — сказал он, — «Ворона» я, наверное, забрал взрывом. Вместе с Павлом. Дом мимикрировать умел… Или еще чего. И не осталось никаких следов.

— Никаких следов, — повторил я. Иксус со своим исследованием касательно Лавкрафта пока не объявился, и мне оставалось только строить догадки. Первое время я еще пытался понять, почему вижу Баркова, но потом плюнул на это дело: если мне и суждено было сойти с ума, то делать это я бы предпочел неосознанно. Если же существовало проклятие, или это была очередная странная технология, или я прямо сейчас лежал без сознания на Призраке, медленно умирая от того, что меня жрал «Ворон»… Что ж, об этом бы я предпочел ничего не знать.

Не помню, как мне пришла в голову идея навестить Грушу. Это было глупо, наверное — она все равно не помнила меня, да и не питали мы особо теплых чувств друг к другу, но в сознании свербела противная мысль, что без Линки на другой планете я бы совсем свихнулся. Или еще чего похуже.

Баркову Лину увидеть тоже хотелось. Не знаю, может, он все еще надеялся, что она съест утконоса, если увидит живого инопланетянина, как и обещала: думаю, Петьку вполне можно было считать инопланетянином. Не знаю, живым ли, но все же.

В общем, каким-то совершенно непостижимым образом мы все же оказались на Заре.

Санаторий, в который отправили Аполлинарию, находился совсем рядом с одним из пляжей, и мне подумалось о горькой иронии судьбы. Параноик, лодырь и фанатичка все же оказались там, куда изначально планировали попасть на LC 274. Один из них мертв, второй видит мертвеца, а третья повредилась головой. Ну что за потрясающая картина!

Грушу мы нашли в парке рядом с корпусом для больных с центробежным синдромом. Она методично собирала и разбирала один и тот же механизм, подозрительно напоминавший деталь от «Валендры». На столике рядом с ней покоились листы бумаги, придавленные стаканом, и на самом верхнем из листов я с каким-то тревожным чувством разглядел Колючку. Барков покосился на меня, погладил по плечу, но промолчал — не знаю, как ему, а мне до сих пор слышался иногда странный, немного механический смех зверя, застывшего над неподвижным трупом с обожженными обрубками рук.

Барков говорил, что временами ему снится это — Павел, Колючка и камни, сложенные, словно последний рубеж обороны. Я до сих пор так и не выяснил, что такое «снится», но был почти уверен, что ничего хорошего.

Груша оторвалась от своего занятия — две косички задорно подпрыгнули вверх, когда она подняла голову.

— Тимо-оня, — вдруг протянула Линка со всей своей язвительностью, и я передернул плечами, неожиданно страшно пожалев о том, что появился здесь.

— У тебя, вроде как, амнезия, — решился напомнить я. Линка нехорошо прищурилась и поднялась, намереваясь, должно быть, швырнуть в меня чем-нибудь тяжелым. Не обнаружив ничего тяжелее стакана, она сплюнула и раздраженно тряхнула головой, усевшись на скамейку.

— Амнезия, — немного подумав, подтвердила Груша. — Лучше уж амнезия, чем твоя персона рядом со мной на одной планете. Вот отдохну и вернусь на Европу. И тебя с собой прихвачу, чтоб неповадно было напоминать о себе.

Я поежился, но Груше не поверил: не станет она возвращаться на Европу вместе со мной и искать жизнь во льдах. Наискалась уже. На сто лет вперед наискалась. Прилетит туда, расскажет Карасюку о произошедшем бреде и напьется антифриза — вот и все.

Барков спрятал улыбку и подошел поближе к столу, рассматривая рисунок — помимо самого Колючки там были схематично изображены сочленения непонятных механизмов. Мне вспомнилось, как Колючка, подвывая и фыркая, полз на гору, наступая на кость — вернее, ее обломок, торчащий из развороченных ошметков плоти. Я зажмурился, чтобы не вспоминать, что было дальше.

Когда я открыл глаза, Груша мрачно, но понимающе смотрела на меня.

— Вспоминаю, — пояснила она, — потихоньку. По кускам. Вспомню окончательно и разберусь, что там произошло.

— Не разберешься, — я поморщился, как от зубной боли. — Карантинная служба не будет делиться ни с кем информацией.

— С тобой, может, и не будет, Тимоня, — Груша ухмыльнулась и превратилась из усталой пациентки психушки в ту самую Грушу, которой я ее знал, когда залезал на «Валендру». — Только я — не ты. Карасюка попрошу, если надо будет. Ребят из исследовательских центров. Должно же быть хоть какое-то объяснение!

«Есть объяснение, — мрачно подумал я, — мы все рехнулись и проторчали на LC 274 больше суток, нанюхавшись «Термита» или твоего мха с Европы». Но Груше я этого, конечно же, не сказал. Вместо этого я пожал плечами и отвернулся, намереваясь уйти — друзьями мы с Линкой так и не стали, а говорить, в общем-то, было не о чем. На Заре побывал, визит нанес, пора и честь знать. Я уже сделал пару шагов по направлению к выходу, собираясь до конца дня отдохнуть хоть на каком-нибудь пляже, забыв на часок о всем этом бреде, когда Аполлинария меня окликнула:

— Тимоня! — я обернулся и вздрогнул — не знаю, от неожиданности или от чего-то еще. Механизм, который Груша собирала и разбирала, щелкнул, трансформируясь в знакомую до ужаса дрянь. Груша хмыкнула, повертела свою новую игрушку в руках и сжала губы. — Ты ведь тоже видишь его, да?

Барков предупреждающе глянул на меня — он всегда так смотрел, словно мне требовалось напоминание: один прокол — и я окажусь в этом же санатории, но уже в качестве пациента. Груша вдруг посмотрела прямо на Баркова: прошлась взглядом от мочек ушей к часам на поясе, к ремешкам походных брюк, к шнуркам ботинок. Барков то ли побледнел, то ли вообще посинел — отошел на три шага назад и оказался у меня за спиной, схватив меня за ладонь одной рукой, а второй вцепившись в куртку промеж лопаток.

Я заставил свой голос не дрожать.

— Выздоравливай, Лина.

И ушел, не оглядываясь.

Знакомой до ужаса дрянью, новой игрушкой Груши и частью механизма-трансформера оказалась выдернутая из часов кукушка, непонятно как попавшая к Лине.

— Кукушка-кукушка, сколько мне жить осталось? — повторил Барков сказанную на Призраке фразу, и я, потянувшись, отвесил ему подзатыльник. Барков засмеялся совсем не к месту и, будто извиняясь, ткнулся своим лбом куда-то мне в висок.

С Зари мы улетели в тот же день, предварительно сняв с пояса Петьки часы и оставив их в первой попавшейся мусорке.

***

Через полгода я привык просыпаться с Барковым под боком. Петька существовал в какой-то оторванной от реальности вселенной: физическое взаимодействие с ним было вполне осуществимо, но одежда его не изнашивалась, а время воспринималось чем-то нелинейным — в общем, проблем было выше крыши. Не особо понимая тяги постоянно засыпать в моей кровати, я, тем не менее, не возражал — других забот хватало.

Ближе к зиме родители разрешили мне оставить школу и удариться в независимые исследования — Иксус, появившись из ниоткуда, вывалил на меня тонну нарытой информации про проклятые вещи, планеты-ссылки и прочие очаровательные штуки, которые наш непуганый народ воспринял бы в штыки; я, подумав немного и (совершенно внезапно) не обнаружив в себе той лени, что когда-то чуть не свела меня в могилу, решил поинтересоваться у космоса, какая еще неведомая дрянь в нем водится. Барков, похоже, каким-то образом привязанный ко мне, возражать не стал — и, получив лицензию, я вместе с ним отправился бороздить просторы вселенной.

Под просторами вселенной я подразумевал многое: и Бету Живописца, где до сих пор находилась мертвая база «Блэйк», и Викторию, и Песчаный, и даже проклятый мной когда-то тысячу раз Меркурий; мимо Зари мы проскочили, не сговариваясь, и только неподалеку от Юпитера заприметили знакомую холодную Европу — где-то там, на «Пири», должно быть, восстановившаяся Груша пила антифриз, курила папиросы и распевала песни вместе с Карасюком.

Барков уперся подбородком мне в ключицу и проводил взглядом автоматический лихтер, отправившийся в неизвестном направлении. Потом, выдохнув мне куда-то в шею, Петька потерся щекой о мое плечо и принялся высчитывать что-то на приборах.

— Как думаешь, Тим, — протянул он через несколько минут, — они все еще отправляют туда что-нибудь?

Уточнения мне не требовались. Я пожал свободным плечом — на втором все еще покоилась голова Баркова — и скорректировал маршрут.

— Наверняка засекретили все, — подумав, ответил я, — и исследуют сейчас, что за…

— Чертовщина, — подсказал Барков.

— Да, что за чертовщина там происходит. Общественности расскажут про несчастный случай, электромагнитные волны и радиацию. Или вообще ничего не расскажут, замнут и забудут. Без передатчика с «Ворона» случайно там никто не окажется, а у карантинной службы достаточно мозгов, чтобы закрыть опасную планету.

— Если они посчитают ее опасной, — добавил Барков, и мы синхронно поежились.

О Призраке мы старались не говорить: я — по понятным причинам, а Барков, наверное, из-за своей (недо)смерти и очевидной смерти брата. Я не спрашивал, было ли его имя настоящим и данным на Земле-близняшке — или же он, ведомый желанием отыскать Павла и отомстить за него, украл чужую личность, чтобы влиться в нашу жизнь. «Высокий уровень социопатии», как сказал когда-то давно Жуков, являлся обычной защитной реакцией на все происходящее. Хотя стоило признать, что самодельными ножами, как и все сироты «Блэйка», Барков кидался отменно (выяснилось это случайно, когда мы со своей везучестью забрели на ту самую безымянную планету Рока Тэйлора — за триста лет джунгли дружелюбнее не стали).

В космосе время смазывалось в сплошную линию, замкнутую на саму себя, как коридоры «Ворона». Я не был уверен, сколько месяцев прошло — мы приземлялись, исследовали, искали необъяснимое или необъясненное, вели записи и просто разговаривали. Разговаривали много — о Марсе и голубых каналах, о Двойнике с его войнами и непонятными словами вроде «сновидение», «мистика», «черт» и «молитва», об оставленной где-то на Земле школе с ее липким полом. Засыпали в капсулах, разойдясь по каютам, но просыпались всегда вместе: Барков, казалось, боялся, что я исчезну куда-то, и вечно лез под руку. Это было не особо-то на него похоже — обычно он был тем, кто поддерживал меня (и Грушу — но воспоминания о ней теперь всегда вели к Призраку), а не наоборот. Я не возражал, правда: ни против сна, ни против руки/подбородка/лба на своем плече.

Да и стал бы кто возражать мертвецу, сгинувшему на ваших глазах?

***

Маршрут наш подвергался постоянным корректировкам — возможности корабля позволяли сбиваться с курса, чтобы найти что-то новое, а затем возвращаться к изначальному плану полета. Только навигационного сбоя вроде того, что последовал после космического шторма, мы никак не ожидали — это было больше похоже на полномасштабное бедствие, чем на обычные неполадки.

Я поначалу не понял, куда нас вышвырнуло. При таких сбоях навигационная система слетала окончательно, вплоть до выдачи несуществующих координат. Зато Барков, кажется, сразу что-то заподозрил: стоило только кораблю замереть, как Петька вскочил на ноги и во все глаза уставился на что-то за стеклом. Я, выбравшись из-под кресла, поднялся вслед за ним и непонимающе моргнул.

Честное слово, я бы меньше удивился, предстань перед нами Призрак.

Но это был не Призрак. Это была Земля.

Барков так вцепился в панель управления, что я испугался — казалось, она сейчас без всякого бластера выйдет из строя. В самой Земле, конечно, не было ничего удивительного: планета и планета, мы живем на ней, видим из кораблей, когда улетаем на практики, с детства наблюдаем в книгах и журналах.

Только вот наша Земля была совершенно в другой стороне, судя по навигатору. И очертания материков, видневшихся отсюда, хоть и напоминали наши, но не были их стопроцентными копиями.

Барков сел на пол. Я, немного подумав, последовал за ним.

— Тим, — позвал Петька пару минут спустя, — какова вероятность, что?..

— А какова вероятность попасть на планету-ссылку, где тебя попытается сожрать дом? — пожал плечами я, и Барков схватил меня за руки, потянув на себя. А после — обнял, уткнувшись носом в воротник комбинезона.

— Я могу вернуться, — прошептал он, судорожно сжимая меня в объятиях, — я могу вернуться домой.

Мне совершенно некстати вспомнился ручеек крови. Кап. Кап. Кап. Красные капли на камнях. Клочья комбинезона. Кость. Колючка. Космический корабль.

Свет от «Последнего вдоха», едва не ослепивший меня, и взрыв.

— Как ты сможешь вернуться, если ты умер? — устало спросил я, и Барков выпустил меня из объятий. Посмотрел — серьезно, собрано, как тогда, после потери Колючки, сжимая бластер в руках и вытаскивая из кармана две последние пилюли, способные спасти кого-то. Не его.

— Планету ведь не просто так назвали Призраком, — сказал вдруг Барков. — Умершие там всегда возвращаются, если им есть, зачем.

А потом он поцеловал меня.

Я почувствовал, что мои руки замерли в воздухе на полпути к чужим плечам. Не знаю, что я хотел сделать. Оттолкнуть? Притянуть ближе? Спросить, какого черта он творит?

Я зажмурился, считая про себя до двадцати, и не стал делать ничего.

Барков отпустил меня сам, улыбнулся — широко и ярко, вскочил на ноги, словно ничего не произошло, потянул меня за собой и ткнулся губами в щеку, а потом отвернулся, полностью сосредоточившись на панели управления.

— Я могу вернуться, — повторил Петька. Взъерошил волосы на затылке, подкрутил что-то, скорректировал маршрут и обернулся ко мне. — Хочешь узнать, что такое «мистика» и о чем писал Лавкрафт?

Я посмотрел на него: знакомого, не совсем живого и не совсем мертвого, с горящим взглядом, покрасневшими щеками и губами, с красным пятном крови на лбу от удара об угол кресла…

И не смог отказаться.


End file.
